Regret
by Belphie
Summary: Eppure Beth è ancora lì; è lì a proteggere il proprio cuore, a fare in modo che non le venga strappato, che non vengano alterati i suoi battiti. Non avrà più una casa, Patricia, suo padre; ma è ancora un essere umano, ha ancora se stessa, e dev'essere per forza rimasto qualcosa di bello da qualche parte. Beth lotta per questo.


**Regret.**

È domenica mattina. Un raggio di sole attraversa la finestra, si stende sul pavimento e scivola fino al letto di Beth, che si stropiccia gli occhi e li apre pian piano.

Dalla cucina giungono rumori sommessi, tintinnii e voci familiari, allegre e un po' stanche. L'aria è impregnata di un profumo particolare, quello del caffè appena fatto, e anche di qualcos'altro, di un groviglio di stati d'animo appesi al soffitto, premuti contro le pareti, accucciati negli angoli della propria _casa_.

Aiutandosi con un braccio, Beth sguscia fuori dalle coperte e si mette seduta. Poggia il palmo delle mani sul materasso, assapora i residui del tepore che ha lasciato nel mondo dei sogni e trova la forza di alzarsi, incoraggiata da quei rumori, da quel profumo, da qualche umile aspettativa a cui non ha ancora dato una forma.

Ciondolando, attraverserà il corridoio, aprirà una porta di legno e vetro colorato e si siederà al solito posto, accanto a Maggie, con un tenue sorriso sulle labbra. Farà colazione con latte e cereali e frutta fresca, appena raccolta, col suo cucchiaio, la tazza di ceramica rossa col manico un po' scheggiato, la tovaglietta a fiori e tutto il resto. Dichiarerà, la voce ancora fioca e pastosa, di aver fatto un sogno assurdo ma di non ricordarselo nel dettaglio; proporrà di fare qualcosa di divertente dopo pranzo, si sentirà rispondere che va bene e amplierà il suo sorriso da bambina, e i secondi si rincorreranno passandole accanto, sfiorandola appena, intrisi di significati inconsistenti.

Poi tornerà nella sua stanza, aprirà l'armadio e sceglierà un vestito leggero, azzurro, con la scollatura all'americana, e delle ballerine bianche con un fiocchetto sulla punta. Farà una doccia calda, indosserà vestitino e scarpette e legherà i capelli in una coda alta, tenendo da parte qualche ciocca per intrecciarla e sistemarsela dietro l'orecchio.

Dopodiché uscirà dall'ingresso principale e salirà in macchina, e suo padre accompagnerà lei e il resto della sua famiglia in chiesa, dove ciascun fedele assisterà alla Santa Messa col cuore lieve e attento.

Molle, granulosa, la realtà torna quella che era e che non avrebbe mai dovuto essere. Al posto dello scampanellio di ciotole e posate, lo stridio di macchinari velati di polvere; al posto dell'aroma del caffè, un acre odore di sangue e disinfettante.

Beth si guarda attorno e si gratta la guancia: era un ricordo o un sogno a occhi aperti? In ogni caso, non ha importanza. È un mondo perduto, quello che si è lasciata alle spalle, un mondo che è stato sepolto e si è decomposto; e se Beth ancora lotta per _qualcosa_, qualcosa di diverso dalla salvaguardia del proprio corpo, non s'illude certo di poter riportare in vita quel mondo.

Sarà anche ingenua, ma non è stupida. _Ciò che è stato distrutto non le verrà restituito_. In questa nuova era, l'era in cui ci si sveglia a notte fonda temendo di essere mangiati, c'è poco spazio per la speranza. Eppure Beth è ancora lì; è lì a proteggere il proprio cuore, a fare in modo che non le venga strappato, che non vengano alterati i suoi battiti. Non avrà più una casa, Patricia, suo padre; ma è ancora un essere umano, ha ancora se stessa, e dev'essere per forza rimasto qualcosa di _bello_ da qualche parte.

Beth lotta per questo.

Il segreto è essere _adattabili_. Abituarsi a tutto, alle ferite, alle perdite, accontentarsi del poco che si ha, essere sempre pronti a _ricominciare da zero_. All'inizio è difficile, ma poi passa.

Finora Beth se l'è cavata abbastanza bene. Ha detto addio alla fattoria e ha pensato che non ce l'avrebbe fatta, ma ce l'ha fatta. Ha trovato un nuovo posto dove stare, circondata da amici, da persone a cui voleva bene. Poi ha detto addio anche a quello, a loro, e ha di nuovo pensato la stessa cosa e, di nuovo, ce la stava facendo: c'era ancora Daryl, c'era un...

Ecco, ha detto addio anche a quello. Almeno ci sta provando. In realtà, come quand'era da sola con Daryl sperava che Maggie o Rick o qualcun altro sbucasse dal nulla e le corresse incontro, così adesso spera che Daryl venga a _salvarla_, o che in qualche modo sia lei a scappare, cercarlo e ritrovarlo... ma si rende conto di non essere realistica. Il segreto è sempre quello: abituarsi, accontentarsi e _ricominciare da zero_. Se continua a ripeterselo, prima o poi se ne convincerà e potrà farlo sul serio.

Il fatto è che non riesce a liberarsi di quella mancanza. Ha una voragine dentro al petto: è troppo presto, troppo presto per lasciarsi andare, per mettere il passato in un cassetto, chiuderlo a chiave e voltare le spalle. Non può essere _passato_ e basta. Non quello. Non _lui_.

Quando ha ripreso i sensi, prima di tutto è stato _lui_ a venirle in mente. Non "_Che posto è questo?_" o "_Ho ancora entrambe le braccia?_", ma "_Dov'è Daryl?_".

È scappata. Gli ha dato retta, ha lasciato che affrontasse quei vaganti da solo, è piombata fuori da quella che avrebbe potuto essere la loro nuova _casa_ e ha sperato con tutta se stessa che tutto andasse per il meglio, che da un momento all'altro Daryl le mettesse una mano sulla spalla e corresse via insieme a lei. Lontano, al sicuro, _ammesso che ci sia ancora un luogo sicuro da qualche parte_.

Per quel che ne sa, Daryl potrebbe benissimo essere morto. Potrebbe essere diventato uno di _loro_, barcollare da una città all'altra e mordere e graffiare persone innocenti, bambini, ragazze come lei, senza provare più niente, senza _essere_ più niente.

Ma non ci vuole credere. Insomma, è di _Daryl_ che si tratta. E se ha una scelta, preferisce immaginare che sia sano e salvo, lontano, al sicuro, _perché un luogo sicuro deve esserci per forza_.

Quello che le fa più male, quello che le impedisce di _ricominciare da zero_, è che si è interrotto tutto in modo così brusco... così vuoto, così crudele, così privo di senso. Stavano costruendo qualcosa, lui e lei; nessuno dei due sapeva di che cosa si trattasse, ma era qualcosa di prezioso, tanto fragile quanto _reale_, e non avrebbe mai dovuto essere spazzato via in un soffio.

Aveva quello, Beth, quello e nient'altro, e ancora sogna che qualcuno _le restituisca quel che ha distrutto_, che quel mondo perduto torni in vita e cammini come un vagante; sogna – e crede che un giorno succederà _davvero_ – di suonare ancora una volta il pianoforte di fronte a Daryl, di fare di nuovo colazione insieme a lui, di riabbracciarlo, di rivedere quello strano luccichio in fondo ai suoi occhi, di conquistare la fiducia di quel dannato cane e fargli una carezza, proprio come un tempo sognava di ritornare alla fattoria e trovarla intatta, credendo che un giorno sarebbe successo _davvero_.

Ma, come un vagante, un desiderio simile non sarebbe che un guscio vuoto, traballante, animato da una forza irrazionale. Un palese affronto alle leggi della natura.

Beth inietta dell'antidolorifico nell'avambraccio del paziente, tampona il foro sulla sua pelle con un batuffolo di cotone e schiaccia quest'ultimo sotto a un cerotto, quindi esce dalla stanza e lascia che i suoi piedi la guidino da qualche altra parte.

Magari non otterrà niente di tutto ciò, ma non per questo ha intenzione di rassegnarsi. Dimostrerà di essere forte. Riavrà la sua libertà. Troverà un posto migliore.

In un modo o nell'altro, ce la farà anche questa volta.

Anche stanotte, Daryl non ha sognato niente – non avrebbe potuto a priori, dato che non ha chiuso occhio. Non che gli dispiaccia: tanto si sarebbe trattato di incubi. Si tratta sempre di incubi, da quando...

Il vento soffia forte e scuote le chiome degli alberi. L'orizzonte conserva ancora il ricordo dei colori dell'alba; l'alba del giorno in cui Beth e Carol torneranno indietro e staranno bene, e a nessuno succederà niente, e forse Daryl si ricorderà come si fa a non avere incubi.

Finalmente qualcosa dipende da lui. Ha una destinazione, un obiettivo e un piano d'azione. Basta questo: che stia attento a _non commettere sbagli_. Poi, quando tutto sarà finito, avrà una seconda possibilità.

C'è stato un attimo, prima che scorgesse di nuovo quell'auto nera con la croce bianca, in cui è stato davvero sul punto di rassegnarsi. L'ha fatto tante volte: in una situazione come quella, dopotutto, non ci sono alternative. È stato sul punto di accettare che non avrebbe mai più rivisto Beth e, per come stavano andando le cose, magari sarebbe stato meno doloroso di quanto immaginasse.

Poi qualcosa ha mandato tutto in frantumi. Qualcosa di specifico, visibile, concreto: una _speranza_. Non ha fatto che ingrandirsi, arricchirsi di dettagli, alzare la voce, finché non è stato più possibile ignorarla; allora Daryl ha capito di non potersi _rassegnare_ e basta.

Beth è viva. Può riportarla indietro. Può rimediare ai suoi errori, recuperare il tempo sprecato, ricostruire quel che è stato _spazzato via in un soffio_.

Dirle tutto quello che avrebbe dovuto dirle settimane prima – allora non aveva idea di come farlo. Lasciare di nuovo che intrecci le dita con le sue, che lo guardi negli occhi e lo spinga a comportarsi come non avrebbe mai pensato di potersi comportare, e che ci riesca in modo naturale, senza che lui possa trovare una dannata spiegazione a quel fenomeno, senza che possa impedirlo.

Rivedere il suo volto, sentire un'altra volta la sua voce, percepire ancora il calore della sua pelle mentre la tiene in braccio, mentre lei stringe le braccia attorno alla sua vita e preme la testa contro la sua schiena come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

Qualunque cosa debba fare, è disposto a farla.

Non perderà Beth. _Non un'altra volta_.

Gli istanti si sono succeduti più in fretta di quanto riuscisse a sostenere, ma ha comunque l'impressione che da quella mattina sia trascorso un secolo. L'aria è tesa, inaffidabile, e il corridoio in cui si trovano lui e gli altri sembra lungo decine di chilometri.

Lo scambio sta andando a buon fine. Quella poliziotta, Dawn, ha accettato piuttosto in fretta, come se avesse già affrontato – per davvero o nella sua testa – un inconveniente simile e qualunque altro tipo di inconveniente; come se avesse in mente una rappresentazione limpida delle sue priorità. Carol ce l'ha fatta: è vicino a lui, silenziosa; come tutti gli altri, aspetta.

Dall'altra parte del corridoio c'è Beth. Pallida, i capelli raccolti in una coda scarmigliata, una cicatrice sulla fronte e una sullo zigomo sinistro. Inizia a camminare, lenta, in direzione opposta rispetto all'altro ostaggio, tenendo gli occhi fissi su un punto indefinito, remoto, fino a che non oltrepassa una linea invisibile. Allora si lascia abbracciare da Rick, esitante, e si trascina avanti, come se non volesse illudersi di avercela fatta prima di aver messo piede fuori da quell'ospedale, come se avesse paura di tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

Continua a guardarsi indietro.

_Sta succedendo davvero?_

Daryl segue ogni suo movimento con lo sguardo. Ha l'impressione di sentire il sangue che gli ribolle nelle orecchie, il cuore che gli preme contro la cassa toracica, la trachea che gli si chiude di scatto e lo soffoca così, con semplicità, nello stesso attimo in cui si ritrova Beth davanti.

Non accade niente di tutto ciò. Ciascuno dei presenti continua a respirare, a vivere, e Daryl riesce ad allungare la mano verso Beth, a posarla sulla sua spalla, a percepire per un secondo – forse anche meno – il calore che pensava di aver perso.

All'improvviso, ogni cosa torna al proprio posto, riacquista il significato che le era stato sottratto. Persino in questa nuova era, l'era in cui ci si sveglia a notte fonda temendo di esserci mangiati, c'è spazio per un briciolo di speranza.

Ma la speranza è fatta così: si sgretola non appena la si prende in mano, si trasforma in polvere, e la polvere rimane polvere; si disperde senza lasciar traccia, come la luce di una candela spenta prima del tempo, per un capriccio del destino.

Basta una frase. Una richiesta imprevista, eccessiva, una serie di parole che non avrebbero dovuto essere pronunciate.

Dawn non è soddisfatta. Vuole Noah, perché è _in debito con lei_, perché pensa che sia _giusto_.

E a Noah va bene.

Daryl non reagisce. È quasi tentato di non protestare, di lasciare che le cose vadano in quel modo, che Noah si sacrifichi di sua spontanea volontà – ma poi si dice che senza di lui avrebbero potuto non farcela, che se si può fare qualcosa allora bisogna farla; basta proteggere Carol e Beth, stare attenti a _non commettere sbagli_.

Il problema è che quello che succede dopo sfugge al suo controllo. Allora, per quanto s'impegni e stia attento, non può fare altro che _reagire_.

Senza conoscere le sue intenzioni, ancora una volta segue Beth con lo sguardo. Ascolta ciascuna delle sue parole senza comprenderle appieno, senza sapere cosa celi, e per un momento lo attraversa un inspiegabile rimpianto, il rimpianto di non aver potuto a chiedere Beth che cosa avesse passato mentre lui non c'era; ma si ricorda subito che Beth non è perduta, che è a pochi metri da lui, che potrà chiederle tutto con calma e scoprire ciò che sta dietro alle sue parole.

Se ora lei non gli desse le spalle, Daryl vedrebbe un'ombra attraversarle gli occhi, capirebbe e farebbe qualcosa. Una cosa qualsiasi. E questo forse basterebbe a salvarla.

Ma i gesti di Beth rimangono lontani e imperscrutabili. Tutto quello che Daryl riesce a captare è uno strano coraggio, una determinazione che a lui sembra fine a se stessa: qualunque cosa voglia ottenere, qualunque messaggio voglia comunicare, Beth è pronta ad accettarne le conseguenze.

Beth dimostra di essere forte. Rivendica la sua libertà, lotta per un futuro migliore, per fare il modo che il cuore non le venga strappato dal petto.

Quello che segue è spietato, rapido, troppo rapido perché qualcuno lo possa fermare; Daryl può solo abbandonarsi al suo istinto, _reagire_ quando ormai è troppo tardi, mentre il mondo lo sopprime e lo smembra, vuoto e insensato, continuando a girare come se niente fosse.

È domenica mattina. Un raggio di sole attraversa la finestra, si stende sul pavimento e scivola fino al letto di Daryl, che si stropiccia gli occhi e li apre pian piano.

Se ci fosse stata anche Beth, si sarebbe svegliata in quello stesso istante. Avrebbe sentito rumori sommessi, tintinnii e voci familiari giungere dalla cucina. Avrebbe percepito il profumo del caffè e avrebbe avuto l'impressione di essere a _casa_.

Incoraggiata da quei rumori, da quel profumo, da qualche umile aspettativa senza forma, avrebbe trovato la forza di alzarsi e di raggiungere gli altri, sedendosi al solito posto, accanto a Maggie, con un tenue sorriso sulle labbra. Avrebbe fatto colazione e dichiarato, la voce ancora fioca e pastosa, di aver fatto un sogno assurdo ma di non ricordarselo nel dettaglio; avrebbe proposto di fare qualcosa di divertente dopo pranzo, si sarebbe sentita rispondere che andava bene e avrebbe ampliato il suo sorriso da bambina, e i secondi si sarebbero rincorsi passandole accanto, sfiorandola appena, intrisi di significati inconsistenti.

Poi si sarebbe allontanata e sarebbe tornata con un vestitino azzurro, delle scarpette bianche e i capelli legati in una coda alta, con una piccola treccia bionda sistemata dietro l'orecchio.

Dopodiché sarebbe uscita dall'ingresso principale e avrebbe trovato Daryl ad aspettarla, e sarebbe stata così coraggiosa da dargli un bacio sulla guancia e mormorare un "_Buongiorno_"; e magari lui, dopo essersi assicurato che non ci fosse nessun altro nei paraggi, le avrebbe sfiorato la fronte o lo zigomo con la punta delle dita, l'avrebbe guardata negli occhi e, in modo naturale, senza poter trovare una dannata spiegazione a quel fenomeno, senza poterlo impedire, avrebbe cominciato la giornata scoprendo finalmente che sapore avevano le sue labbra.

**Angolo dell'Autrice**: Ho sempre avuto un debole per Beth, ma mi ci è voluto un po' per diventare una fan della Bethyl. Le ultime puntate della quarta stagione sono state... ASDFGHJKFJGHGHGHGF. Mi sono affezionata a questa coppia e ho sperato con ogni cellula del mio corpo che nella quinta stagione tutto andasse come doveva andare, che quei due avessero l'occasione di conoscersi meglio e che nessuno facesse loro del male...

Inutile dire che non è successo. Insomma, è _The Walking Dead_! Mannaggia a me e ai miei magici occhiali dalle lenti rosa confetto.

Non ho mai scritto niente su questo fandom, ma _quella_ puntata mi ha strangolato, buttato a terra e calpestato con un bel paio di stivali di pelle col tacco a spillo. Ho dovuto per forza fare qualcosa. Così ho riversato le mie lacrime sulla tastiera ed è venuta fuori questa one-shot scialba e priva di senso.

Comunque, da una parte continuo a sentirmi soddisfatta, perché è da un secolo che non finisco una fan fiction – in genere mi viene più naturale scrivere centinaia di paragrafi slegati e lasciarli a marcire nei recessi del mio computer –, e per me è comunque un piccolo successo.

Un enorme abbraccio a chiunque troverà il tempo di leggere questa... _cosa_.

Knite


End file.
